


Mario’s Gift to Bowsette

by OswinOllivanderCummings



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is not how sex works don’t try this yourself, Vaginal Sex, a lot of cum, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinOllivanderCummings/pseuds/OswinOllivanderCummings
Summary: There is literally no plot here. Be warned.





	Mario’s Gift to Bowsette

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my fanfiction.net account at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13075556/1/Mario-s-Gift-to-Bowsette.

Smirking, Mario ripped Bowsette’s dress apart.

“W-what are you doing, you idiot!” She roared in fury. Mario slowly reached into his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock. Seeing this, Bowsette renewed her struggles against his grip, but it was for naught. 

Bowsette gasped as Mario filled her, feeling his heat begin to spread within her. Mario left his cock within her pussy for 1, 5, 10, 15 seconds, waiting as Bowsette became more and more wet from the new sensation. Then, he slowly began to pull out. His cock slid out, inch by inch, until, finally, it was out again, letting Bowsette breathe again. And then it was abruptly inside her again, Mario slamming as much as he could at the time into her in one fell swoop. And then he pulled out, and thrusted back in, over and over. Bowsette’s eyes widened in shock from this new sensation of being filled being deprived and fulfilled, over and over again.

“Does it feel good?” Mario whispered into her ear, his hot breath feeling oddly erotic. “Are you enjoying this?” And then he thrust further than he had ever before, the tip of his cock kissing her cervix, tenderly, sweetly, and spreading the heat within bowsette.

“N-no… NO!” She cried as Mario’s cock halted within her depths, before finally cumming, a torrent of cum gushing within her as her womb filled with thick, thick cum. 

Smirking once again, Mario pulled out of her, his cock still fully erect, drops of cum dripping onto her soaked pussy.

“You dirty girl,” he whispered, “You enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

“No… no, please! No more! No more….” she whimpered as the cum Mario had gifted her began to run out of her. 

“Are you sure, my precious? Because my offer is still open….”

“Yes, please sto- “ She was unable to finish her sentence as Mario’s cock suddenly took up residency in her mouth. She gagged around the cock, but all that did was pleasure Mario, as he let out a pleased sigh from the action. He proceeded to brutally skullfuck Bowsette, ramming his long, thick cock to its base on every pass, causing Bowsette to gag and choke, ramping his pleasure to the maximum. Only when Bowsette started to really feel the oxygen deprivation, her struggles becoming weaker, would he pull out, leaving her to gasp desperately for a few handfuls of air, before once again shoving his cock back in, hand planted on the back of her head to assure submission. Even during this, cum slid out of her pussy, leaving a puddle on the floor, slowly growing as each satisfying splish sounded another drop of cum sliding out of Bowsette’s pussy. 

After many long minutes of frenzied skullfucking, the puddle of cum underneath Bowsette has grown enough that both her kneecaps had been completely surrounded by the growing puddle. Bowsette, now, finally starting to push through the agony of being skullfucked and oxygen deprived, began to feel a muted sense of happiness come about her, after all, that the cum within her had almost entirely fled her body, and that the strange satisfaction of being filled with so much cum had left her as well. But this was not to be, as she felt Mario’s cock pulsate within her. She could only feel some sort of dread from this situation, of what would surely come next. Mario’s balls twitch, his cock thrummed, and he came deep down her throat, an immediate delivery to her stomach of fresh cum. 

Bowsette felt… satisfied, yet bloated. Her stomach wasn’t made for the quantity of thick, creamy cum inside it now. She absently opened her mouth, rattled by the cum within her, as Mario withdrew his cock from her mouth.

Mario chuckled. “Enjoyable, I hope. Fresh from the finest chef in the mushroom kingdom.” He lazily jerked his cock a couple times, enjoying the look on Bowsette’s face.

“Guhhh….” she groaned tired and exhausted from the fervent skullfuck. 

“Unfortunately, there’s no rest for the wicked,” Mario said, and he spun her around, holding her body up by her legs, causing Bowsette to be facedown, her face buried in the puddle of cum. 

Bowsette’s mind was still blank; she absently let her tongue loll out of her mouth, only for it to taste the cum. Bowsette’s mind being as blank as it was, she began to scoop the cum up with her tongue and bring it inside her mouth too taste. Soon enough, Bowsette had accumulated enough cum to fill her mouth with it, what mind of hers that was present was delighting in the taste. 

During all this, Mario’s cock had been testing Bowsette’s ass. It poked and prodded, pushed itself ever so slightly in, and tested its resistance. After sufficiently testing Bowsette’s ass, Mario steeled himself and shoved his cock into Bowsette’s ass. Eyes going wide in shock, her cheeks bulging with cum she had absently lapped up, Bowsette swallowed. More cum went into her stomach, and her stomach, already bloated with Mario’s load, distended further with the next serving. Bowsette would of stopped to admire the new sense of further fullness, but she was preoccupied with Mario’s cock. Specifically, how it was attempting to stretch her ass. Mario was pushing it forcefully against Bowsette’s unrelenting walls, hoping to fill Bowsette in a new way.

 

Bowsette whined, feeling the pain of her stretched ass, the way it refused Mario and the way he did not relent. She wanted it out of herself, and yet it was still there.

Momentarily giving up, Mario pulled back out, Bowsette’s asshole instantly dilating to a non stretched size, relief flooding Bowsette for a brief instant, only to be smashed as Mario made a second pass, his cock shoving itself just a bit further than before. The impact from this second pass shoved Bowsette forward, pressing her face into the cum that had formerly resided in her pussy, and jostling the stomach full of cum, causing it to splash and slosh within Bowsette. Bowsette groaned from the pleasure of the waves of cum inside her and the sensation of cum sticking to her face.

Mario, once again, pulled his cock from Bowsette’s ass and then, once again, slammed it back into Bowsette, causing another groan to leave her, and, once again, stretching her ass that slight bit more again. And then, once again, his cock came out, got slammed back in, causing another groan and stretching her out a little bit more. And so, he ravaged Bowsette’s ass, groans emanating from Bowsette that echoed each thrust, as Bowsette slowly broke. Her thoughts endlessly circled around the cum on her face, the cum in her stomach, and the cock in her ass. And then, the calm before the storm, his cock sheathed within her ass, now fully stretched and accepting of the cock, Bowsette felt the pulses of his cock, her mind now circling around the cum that would soon be inside her, and then, it happened. His largest load yet, dumped straight into her belly, creamy and thick, filling her up, clogging her body. It felt wonderful. She smiled blissfully, her face painted with cum, her stomach bloated with cum, her belly clogged with cum. This wasn’t so bad. It was quite nice, actually. 

Her voice, wet and watery from the cum that still stuck to her throat, wavered and said, “More, please,” 

And Mario grinned, triumphant after all, responded, “Of course.” And he thrust powerfully into her ass, over and over, as Bowsette moaned in ecstasy, until he dumped another load in her, filling her, clogging her belly even more, the cum pushing Bowsette even deeper into bliss, and continued on, his cock still pistoning into her, even as more loads came into her belly, swelling it further, until it looked like she was pregnant, the cum within her having filled all of her, from her ass through her belly, through her stomach, and was threatening to come up her throat and out her mouth. The sensation of being blimped, filled, swelled by the sheer amount of cum inside her was overwhelming, Bowsette’s mind fading, replaced with an endless loop of, “More cum,” and “So good.”

Eventually, with Bowsette’s belly swollen past the extreme, with cum spilling out of her mouth, with Mario’s insane stamina finally flagging, Mario sheathed himself within Bowsette one final time, and came. The cum, the final nail in the coffin, was too much for Bowsette’s body to handle, and the seal between asshole and cock finally broke, cum flowing up and out her ass, spilling outwards, even as cum overflowed out of her nose and mouth, all contributing to the now massive puddle of cum that Bowsette was lying in. 

Mario chuckled, and finally pulled out of Bowsette, causing an even larger rush of cum to flow out of her twitching ass, which was attempting to clamp down on the absent cock, spasming in want of cock. 

Finally, Mario walked away from the barely conscious woman, who inelegantly laid there, ass in the air, in a puddle of the cum that had been shot deep inside her, as more of that cum streamed out of her ass, nose, and mouth while she grunted and groaned in mindless ecstasy.

“I’ll visit you again, Bowsette. I hope you enjoyed my gifts..”


End file.
